Inside the Mind that is George Weasley
by oreo-and-proud
Summary: "I'm a deep guy and sometimes I need to get it all out you know?" George's trials, tribulations, and 'deep' musings throughout his Hogwarts years. Serious but not too serious. Diary form. Bit of light humor because it's George-freakin-Weasley!
1. Chapter 1

April 1 (Happy BIRTHDAY TO ME!)

Dear… TBAAALD (to be announced at a later date),

Well here goes… hi! Wow that was a rather lame start wasn't it? Okay how about… aye wuzzup! No, that's not much better, and I'm not going to start with the dear diary crap so you can just forget it! Oh, well. My name is George Fabian Weasley. Brother, twin, son, best friend… lover! Well, maybe not so much that last part but hey, a man can dream can't he?

This is so strange; I'm talking to a book. Said book can not respond to me right now so I don't really know why I'm talking to it. Okay, on with the story! Well it's not really a story… I should stop contradicting myself.

First things first, I should give you a name. I'll call you… well… this is harder then I thought. I need a good name, a name I could trust to keep all of my secrets.

I'm starting to sound like a down right nutter.

Okay, I need a good name for you. 'Journal book thing that is in no way a diary because those are for girls' is to long. I need a name that I feel safe with, that I won't be afraid to tell all my secrets to.

I would name you Fred. But I already have a Fred and if I called _you_ Fred, what would be the point in having my real Fred? I happen to like my real Fred fine enough thankyouverymuch! How about Gred? No that's too close to Fred. This is harder then I thought.

Oh, I know! I'll call you… Antoinette! Don't laugh Antoinette! I love the name, it sounds so… blasé? I don't know: I just always liked it.

Well, Fred gave me you, Antoinette, as a birthday present. He said something like, "you think too much! Put it on the paper and forget about it!".

I'm not quite sure if I should trust you or not. I mean, you look like a blank book, smell like a blank book and talk like a blank book. Still, how am I supposed to know if everything I'm writing in you will randomly show up on the back of my dress robes in bright red and orange fire? I know that is strangely specific… it's not like I've ever done that to someone before. I would _never _even _dream _of doing that to Ickle Ronniekinns and make it say 'kick me, I'm ginger'.

_Never!_

I would trust Fred with my life but I wouldn't put it past him to put some hex that would make it so that whatever I'm writing will appear for the whole school to see.

Fred, I'm on to you! Remember, I can read your mind! Well, not literally but… it feels like I can so…I guess that's enough.

Might as well start off with my first deep dark secret… Fred, I hate his bloody guts and that's the truth. I never truely liked him… he's always there and he keeps stealing my thunder. He annoys the hell out of me and I just wish he would _leave me alone_!

I'm gonna go and see if I still have my dignity. Bye Antoinette!

From, George

**A/N: Okay… how do you like it? I already have the next seven chapter's written out and they're longer so I'll post up one a day 'till I run out and start writing more. Got to have some relief from studying for those midterms right?**

**R&R if you please and I'll mention you in the next chapter!**

**P.S.: this is a slight story written in journal entries. All from George's pov. During the POA so he's just turned 16, but I don't really mention anything from the book so as not to be summarizing the real POA book.**

**Alright, I'll stop talking now!**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

April 5,

Dear Antoinette,

Congratulations! It seems as though you are not a hexed journal and I can write whatever I want in you without having to pay any repercussions! The fact that I highly favor your name and the fact that when I think of the most trusting name, my mind goes to Fred, is nowhere to be seen!

Speaking of Fred, what I said last time, well, that was not true. It wasn't true at all. I just wanted to see if Fred had any way of knowing what I wrote. If he did, well, I don't wanna know what will happen. Fred is the best person I know, and I know my self! Honestly, I can't imagine this life without Fred, he's my best friend-my twin even- and I don't know _how_ to live without him being in my back pocket and me in his.

I know it sounds mushy and all that jazz but I love Fred. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt him. I would die for him and he would do the same for me.

Like yesterday, Fred and I were having a nice walk to the great hall. We were a bit late so the hallways were empty. All of a sudden, out of no where, an Dexter, this older slytherin that takes a liking to thievery (shoker right?), pops out brandishing his wand and saying 'give me your money!' Now, being Weasleys, we didn't have any money to spare so we looked at him and told him no.

Apparently he didn't like that answer so he stepped up and grabbed me by the collar. Now, I wasn't scared one little bit, even though he was a _big_ boy. I knew Dexter couldn't really do anything to me without getting himself in trouble and his parents wouldn't approve of him getting detention (yeah, he was _that_ kind of git).

Anyway, the second his hand closed around my throat, he was immediately thrown back like, five feet. I looked over, confused and saw Fred glaring down at the slytherin. He was all red in the face and shaking with, what I guessed, rage.

He marched up to Dexter, who was still on the floor, cowering, and grabbed _him_ by the collar. He lifted him up to his face and said in a voice that almost scared me,

"Don't _touch_ him." Then he dropped him on the ground. Then, Dexter turned a gross shade of green and ran, stumbling. Crazy right?

I looked on with slight shock. That was one of the coolest things ever! Fred all but made him wet his pants!

"Wow! Fred, that was awesome!" I told him in amazement. I looked at him for that one moment with as much admiration as possible and that one moment was shared between the two of us.

Then, a second later, that moment was gone and Fred had relaxed and I laced my arms around his shoulders.

"Well, you know," he started with his usual air of smugness, "no one can mess with you except for me!"

We laughed and all was forgotten.

Fred always did these things. When anyone else that he cared about was in trouble, he would spring into action and do whatever he can to make it better. It seems, though, that he is even _more_ (if that's possible) overprotective with me. I don't mean to sound too cocky (I know right, _I'm _saying that!) but I like to think that I'm Fred's favorite person as well. I know I'm probably right. I should ask him about it someday.

The thing is, when someone tries to mess with me, Fred is almost always there.

For some reason, people think I'm weak. Me! Weak! I know Antoinette, it _is _crazy. They figure that without Fred, I lose my swagger. My confidence. Maybe it's because I'm the younger twin, but only by five minutes. They're wrong. I remember once when I was walking from transfiguration alone because I had to stay behind to speak to McGonagall. Some random Hufflepuff that I had never met before punched me.

ME!

Just like that!

Stupid, sucker punching git.

Well after that, he started spouting something about 'what are you going to do now without your precious little _twin _around? No one here to protect little Georgie- porgy is there?' About there was when I saw red. I forget everything that happened next. All I know is that I woke up in the hospital an hour later. At least I gave that Hufflepuff guy a broken arm and a broken nose.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't need protecting. I know that I might like to hang off into the sidelines and wait until it's my cue to show up and help Fred along but that does not make me weak.

Does it?

I guess that's just another thing I need to ask Fred about.

Goodbye, George

**A/N: I KNOW YOU'RE READING WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE PROBLEM! Okay, now that that's out of the way, how was it? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Have to love that George.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

April 7,

Dear Antoinette,

Remember those things that I told you I would ask Fred last time? Well I did.

First I asked him who his favorite person was. He told me that he saw his favorite person whenever he looked in the mirror. I didn't know if he was telling the truth or just trying to annoy me. Was he saying that he was his favorite person? Or was he saying that he saw me and that _I_ was really his favorite person?

Sometimes, I just don't know what goes on in that head of his. Oh, well. I didn't bother pressing the point.

Next I tried to ask him if I was weak. It was an… interesting conversation.

_"Fred, I have a question."_

_ "Another one." He answered me in a lazy drawl._

"_Yeah. I was wondering you know how I always seem to… well…" it was hard to get the sentence out. I couldn't help but feel weak and hopeless._

"_Go on George. I won't judge." It seemed that he caught onto my serious tone as he had dropped the sarcasm and was now watching me intently. His blue eyes were bearing down on me as I shifted underneath his gaze._

"_Okay. Um, you know how I always seem to… well… follow your lead?" yes, this was a good way to start. Well, _I_ thought so._

"_Uh, yeah I guess? George, where is this going?" I almost lost my nerve when I heard his sharp voice. I might have imagined it, but was there a bit of fear behind his scathing tone?_

"_Well, I was wondering," then I decided to change my question. I have also been wondering this for a while, "do you mind the fact that I seem to… I dunno, follow you? Like, how I'm always around? Do you think that I should leave you alone?"_

_What if he was sick of me? What if he was tired of me constantly being there on his right hand side wherever he went? I would leave him alone if he wanted me to. It would be immensely hard though. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I guess I would have to just hang out with the girls and Lee more._

_That didn't sound too appealing._

_Fred interrupted my train of thought. Now I was sure I heard fear boarding around panic. It was strange: Fred was never really scared of anything and if he would, he never voiced it: I would just have to figure it out on my own._

"_NO!" his shout made me jump and he blushed very, very slightly, "I mean, no. I don't think you are annoying and I don't mind the fact that you _seem _to follow me around. Why? Do you not wanna be with me anymore? ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" this last bit sent me on a fit of laughter and Fred soon gave up trying to be serious and laughed with me. I could tell it was slightly forced but I didn't say anything._

"_No I'm not breaking up with you Fred," I didn't succeed in holding back another snort of laughter, "it's just that," I took a deep breath and pulled myself together looking at him hard. Then I just let it all out in a seemingly incomprehensible rush, "do I get on your nerves being around you all the time? The fact that I'm always here to finish your sentences doesn't bother you? Do you think that I'm stealing your thoughts or your thunder or that I'm a leech that's just leeching off your glory or your swag or anything? Or do you not mind my company at all and think that I'm being a downright idiot that should just shut up now because he's rambling and I'll stop." I finished unceremoniously. _

_He looked at me for a few moments, then his face broke out in a mega-watt smile that can only be described as relieved and I felt myself doing the same._

"_George you great git, of course I don't mind your company! I prefer it. You _are_ just being an idiot! Now lets go to bed before we wake up late and are late for breakfast… again!" with that he went to his own bed and I went to mine._

Well that's pretty much it Antoinette. I know, I know, I was being stupid for thinking such a thing. I still haven't asked him my original question. I'll do that tomorrow. Right now, I'm tired and like Fred said, I don't want to be late for breakfast again.

Sleep tight, George

**A/N: So how was it? Review please and thanks for reading in the first place.**


	4. Chapter 4

April 11

Dear Antoinette,

Oh, no. This can _not_ be happening.

Fred has a girlfriend.

I know your probably wondering why this is so upsetting. It's mainly two things. The first is what if Fred can't spend time with me? What if he doesn't want to spend _any_ time with me! I don't know what to do without someone by my side reading my mind and finishing my thoughts!

What if we grow apart? What will I do without Fred? I'M FREAKING OUT!

Okay, calm down Georgie.

Her name is Olga (stupid name right?) and she is an older Gryffindor. She's also really ugly. Ha! Ugly Olga! It's like her name was made to have ugly in front of it.

I think Fred is just going out with her to get some. It would make sense; it's what I would do.

Its not like I'm jealous or anything. Why would I be? Olga's ugly as ugly can get!

There's no way that I'm jealous at the fact that she's taking Fred away from me.

I mean, c'mon! He's always going to be Fred.

_My _Fred.

He's not hers and I won't let her have him.

I'm starting to sound like a great prat. This is the first time one of us has actually had girlfriends.

I feel… alone.

I'm actually writing to you at a strange time. Usually I write before bed but right now it's a free period and Fred is out somewhere partying it up with _her_. I'm so bored!

I've never really thought about what would happen if one of us got girlfriends. It just never seemed likely that we wouldn't get girlfriends together.

I don't like doing things without Fred.

Great, now I'm starting to sound like a desperate idiot.

Wait! Fred just came in! NO OLGA! This is great, now maybe we can get back to normal again. I'll write later tonight, he's coming over here now.

See you in a few hours,

George

**A/N: Okay, short chapter I know sorry.**

**First Reviewers!: **_**PurplePumkin12**_**, **_**Slim Shady**_**, **_**Little Miss Random**_**. Thank you **_**very**_** much.**

**Reviews give me confidence and it's always good to be a confident writer right?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

April 11 (but later),

Dear Antoinette,

A LOT has changed since the last time I wrote to you girl.

I know, only a few hours.

Olga is a stupid slut that never deserved Fred. Or me for that matter.

I was walking to the Dining Hall for dinner. I was alone because Fred decided that he and Lee would get to dinner early. I had to finish something. Now that I think of it, it was pretty unimportant. Anyway, when I walked down the hallway to the dining hall, I ran into Olga.

I tried to keep my head down and hide my face. Maybe she would just not pay attention.

"Freddie!"

Damn my amazing (if I do say so myself) red hair. It was a dead giveaway.

I looked up. Her mouth formed a stretched out smile that made me sick. Well, I wasn't Fred and now wasn't a time that I felt like pretending.

In that next second, she was right in front of me and pressing her overly glossed lips to mine. My back hit the wall and she shoved her tongue down my throat. I fought hard to control my gag reflex.

"Arg! I'm not Fred I'm George!" I told her as I desperately pushed against her shoulders. I tried to gently pry her from my mouth. She was adamant. I tried to push harder but nothing. It probably had to do with the fact that I didn't have dinner yet.

My pushing only deterred her slightly. She looked at me with a disgusting smirk that she probably thought was sexy. "I won't tell if you don't Georgie." And she leaned down and tried to kiss me again.

Being in a large family made you acquire the skill to be able to slip out of confined spaces when desperate enough. Being a younger brother helped. I got my wits about me and slithered out like an eel from her clutches. I ran as fast away from her as possible yelling "SLUT!" over my shoulder. Finally, I ran into Fred in the Dining Hall chatting happily to Angelina, Alicia and Lee.

"FRED! I need to talk to you." I told him as I grabbed his arm and yanked him from the table and into the now empty hallway. I wondered where she went.

"Calm down George! I'm sure I could hear it without you pulling my bloody arm off!" he said with a smirk but I was not laughing.

"It's about Olga." His smirk vanished and turned into a grimace.

"Yeah, I think imma break up with her." This surprised me; I thought he liked her, well at least a little.

"Oh, good! I mean, um," I didn't know what to say. He seemed rather happy about the fact that he was breaking up with his girlfriend.

"Well, yeah it's a really good thing. I heard she was cheating on me with that Diggory kid. Little slut. I was only dating her for two days too. Oh well. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well," again it all came out in a rush like it always does when I'm nervous, "earlier when I was walking to dinner she stopped me and she _kissed_ me. At first I told her that I was not you and I tried to push her off but once I did she looked at me with this truly horrid grin and said 'I won't tell if you won't' and then I ran to find you after I called her a slut." I finished with a deep breath and a sheepish look up from the ground.

He stared at me with his head cocked to the side, a calculating look in his eyes.

"I had a feeling she would do something like that." He said in a tone that was calculating. Then, suddenly he smiled wildly, "Well then, that's old news, it's over so why dwell on it eh? Besides, I know a little incantation to turn those 'pretty little lips' into fish. We should try it, yeah?"

And that was that. We heard that she was taken to Pomfrey for her wriggling lips. I think she's still there.

Today was a good day.

From, a very happy George

**A/N: So here it is! You just have to love George don't you. Sorry for any Americanisms. I try not to but sometimes it just happens!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

April 14,

Dear Antoinette,

I'm so psyched! We have this big Quidditch game tomorrow against, guess who, Slytherin! Our arch enemies! Gryffindors are always more excited when we play Slytherin.

I'm also a bit worried.

Remember that slytherin guy that wanted our money a week back? Well, it turns out that he's on the Quidditch team. He's a beater. And the captain.

What luck right?

Now you're probably wondering why I'm so worried.

Well since he's a beater he could most definitely try to aim all his bludgers at me. Now normally I would say that one bludger constantly being hit towards me is not so bad. I could easily hit them back. The thing is though, since he's the captain he could tell the other beater to aim at me (or Fred, no one can really tell which is which in the air) whenever he can.

I can't hit two bludgers at once.

And Slytherins don't really pay attention to the game… if they have a vendetta against you, they'll let you know. Just ask Harry.

Oh well, I guess I should stop worrying. It doesn't help. Oh, well. I'll just try my best (which is pretty damn good if I do say so myself).

Wish me luck!

George

**A/N: Really short. Sorry but it was kind of last minute (George's writing not mine). Next one will be a bit longer!**

**Reviews= Love**


	7. Chapter 7

April 23

Dear Antoinette,

A whole week and a few days have passed since I last wrote to you. I'm actually in the hospital wing right now. Fred just got kicked out by Madame Pomfrey because it was almost curfew.

My theory was right, that Slytherin jerk had it in for me.

I don't remember much but Fred gave me full details.

I was at the top of my game in that Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. I had just cuffed the Slytherin seeker with a very well hit bludger making him miss his chance at catching the snitch. Before Harry could get it though, another bludger was hit at him and he lost it. I flew towards the middle of the pitch and circled around looking for an opportunity. I saw Angelina holding the quaffle and flying towards the slytherin goal posts. The other team hit a bludger towards her and I shot off to hit it back. The second I hit the bludger away from Angelina leaving her free to aim and score (which she did), the Slytherin captain slammed a bludger as hard as he could at the back of my head.

I blacked out after that.

I was out for a week. I _was_ hit pretty hard. He was also three feet directly behind me.

I got a bad concussion and a nasty lump on the back of my head. I have a killer headache. It was a few days after my mini coma that I could open my eyes long enough to read and write without nearly passing out again.

It hurts like hell.

Wizards should have some numbing stuff or something. I heard muggle's have a drug that makes you not feel pain. I wish they would give me some of that.

Mom probably won't like it. She doesn't approve of muggle medicine. Especially if it's called a drug.

Fred's been worried sick. Everyone has actually. He was just the first face I saw when I woke up. I swear I have never seen him look so beat up. He was pale and his hair was sticking up at all angles like he was running his hands through it. The second I opened my eyes enough to see him, his face split up in a _huge_ grin that I've never seen before. He enveloped me in a hug that nearly crushed me. I think he was crying a bit but I didn't tease him about it and no one else noticed it.

We never cry. Not even when one of us broke a limb. There must have been a good reason for him to do so.

For the last few days there were visitors coming in and out of the ward. Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Bill and Charlie sent me owls (Charlie was stuck in Romania and Bill was still working in Egypt) and Percy even stopped by. Can't forget Lee, Angelina, Alicia and even Katie Bell. I was too weak to move so I didn't. I tried to talk but when I did, my head would start pounding so I just nodded and listened.

Madame Pomfrey had kept the curtains closed on the windows because she said the sunlight would irritate my eyes and make my head hurt more. It was dark and gloomy and not a nice place in the hospital. I remember once Katie opened the window right in front of me commenting on how depressing the room looked. The second the sun hit my eyes, I screamed and ducked my head under the blanket. It was like knives being stabbed into my skull over and over again.

No one tried to open the window after that.

Madam Pomfrey told me that I could leave in a few more days. She just has to make sure that my brain stopped incorporating light with pain.

I'm really tired now. I've been getting tired earlier then before.

Goodnight my Antoinette

P.S.: We won the game. Harry caught the snitch almost right when I was hit. Thank God for that. My luck is pretty good, yeah?

George.

**A/N: Aw poor George. Review if you please! And thanks to **_**Little Miss Random**_** for the inspiring comments. **


	8. Chapter 8

April 25,

Dear Antoinette,

I just figured out that I needed to put protective charms on you.

Ron is a nosey prat. Honestly why can't he just butt out of people's business?

So here's what happened.

I keep you under my pillow all the time. That's where Fred got you out of my room. I knew he wouldn't look because I told him that I would never forgive him if he did. Banking on the twin trust here.

So when mum asked to fluff my pillows I told her she could. I'm not one to pass up being pampered. Apparently though, it was a bad idea. Once she did, you slipped out and fell right onto the floor.

Ron was the one to pick you up.

"What's this?" he asked and started flipping through your pages.

"G-g-get your h-hands off i-i-it!" I tried to shout. My voice was hoarse from not using it for the past week. Oh, this is also when I found out I have a stutter. I'll tell you about that later.

Then the all holey Fred snatched you out of his hands and threw you to me.

"Was that a diary George?" Ron practically shouted with a big ass grin on his face. "Who's Antoinette?" I swear I was going to put spiders in his pants the second I get the chance.

"Mind your own f-f-f-fecking b-business!" I was so mad I didn't realize I was stuttering and apparently, no one else did either.

"Who's Antoinette? Do we know her?" Ron asked looking at Harry and Hermione, who both shrugged and shook their heads. As far as I know, there is no one in Hogwarts with the name of Antoinette.

Thank god for that.

"It's just a book Ron, leave it." Fred said threateningly. Ron looked like he was going to do anything _but_ leave it alone for a second. Then, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs with an obvious 'leave it' look and he shut his trap.

"Y-y-yeah you b-better." That was when everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"George, are you doing that on purpose?" Fred said looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Madame Pomfrey," Hermione called quickly, "I think something may be wrong."

It turns out that knock to the head gave me a stutter. Something about the part of my brain that concerns speech getting a bit knocked up. It's not permanent thank god. It will only be a few weeks, maybe even a month, before I heal completely though. That sucks. I don't fancy trying to impress the ladies with a stupid stinking stutter. Nice alliteration I know. I can leave the hospital wing tomorrow though. Kind of bittersweet if you ask me.

Oh yeah, back to your protections. I've made it so that only I can read you. My eyes only. I'm just glad I'm so good at charms. I don't know why I didn't do that earlier.

So, my stupid stinking st-st-stutter is going to ruin my life for the next month… great.

G-g-goodbye

George

**A/N: New chapter! Hooray for mid-terms being over *happy dance*! Thought I'd update to celebrate. Always George *le sigh*.**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Thanks in advanced for reading.**


End file.
